


Ballum smut

by 2wish_4life



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wish_4life/pseuds/2wish_4life
Summary: What if Ben had made it upstairs to where Callum was waiting?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 68





	Ballum smut

As Callum headed upstairs, Ben grabbed the beers from the fridge. He popped the caps off and followed his boyfriend up. Callum was in the bathroom, a bottle of lube and a condom lay on the bedside table. Ben grinned and looked towards the bathroom door. He wasn't able to hear what his boyfriend was doing, but it comforted him to know he was there. Ben sat down on the bed and drank a swig of beer. Suddenly, he felt Callum's soft hands run across his shoulders and down his arms. Callum took the bottle of beer from Ben and shoved it carelessly onto the side. He pulled him backwards, swinging them round so Ben lay beneath him on the bed. As Ben looked up sweetly at him, Callum gently kissed his cheek. He slowly said "I love you Ben." as he traced it onto Ben's arm. Ben smiled and roughly pulled Callum down, crushing their lips together. Callum kissed back desperately, overwhelmed by desire. He nibbled gently at Ben's lips, but they stayed stubbornly closed. 

Ben pushed him away gently and said "I love you t..." Callum interrupted him by slamming their lips together, taking the opportunity. Ben gasped lightly before losing himself to Callum once again. Their tongue's danced elegantly, as Callum's hands slid into Ben's. He tightened his grip, feeling the familiar heat sear across his skin. Having explored Ben's mouth, Callum pulled away and began to lick and bite his neck. He dotted hickeys across it, marking Ben out as his own property. Ben leant back, head pressed into the matress. Callum took advantage of his exposed neck, littering it with fast purpling marks. Ben's eyes fluttered, a small wave of pleasure rolling across his body. A small sound escaped between his lips as Callum licked across one of the marks. Callum smiled and moved back towards Ben's lips. He moved his hand down and undid the buttons on Ben's jeans, feeling the familiar bulge through them. Their kiss quickly grew heated, before Callum pulled away once again to pull his shirt over his head. Ben gazed up at his boyfriend above him, before wriggling out of his own tshirt. Callum ran his fingers lightly across Ben's ribs, tracing a pattern gently across it. He pulled off Ben's jeans and gently licked across the tent in his underwear. Ben gasped and Callum smiled wickedly. He repeated the action before taking off his own trousers. He pulled down Ben's underwear, allowing his erection to spring out. He flicked his tongue across the tip before slowly licking down Ben's shaft. He slowly licked back up before taking the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it gently, feeling Ben move his hips upwards off the bed, trying to gain some friction. Callum looked up at his boyfriend and frowned at seeing him covering his mouth with a hand. Callum crawled back up to Ben's face and pulled the hand away from his face. He traced 'Don't cover your mouth, I want to hear you moan.' onto his ribs. Ben looked away and said sadly "No. I don't want to." Callum frowned before tracing 'Are you feeling self-conscious?' Ben nodded and blushed lightly. He muttered "I can't hear myself so I expect I sound stupid." Callum lightly kissed Ben's cheek and traced back 'It doesn't matter what you sound like, all I want is to hear you moan underneath me.' Ben grinned at that, feeling far more confident. He pulled Callum down and they kissed omce more before Callum once again moved down towards his crotch.

He left a trail of dark marks dotted down across Ben's stomach and once again began to lick his cock. This time Ben's lips parted and he moaned lightly, tangling his fingers into Callum's hair. Callum took the tip into his mouth and slid down, taking Ben's whole length into his mouth. He began to move up and down, each time Ben's moans getting louder. He could tell Ben was getting close so pulled away and held two fingers up close to his face. He commanded "Suck." And Ben immediately understood what he wanted. He opened his mouth allowing Callum to slide his fingers in. He shut it around them as Callum moved them in and out, thoroughly coating them in saliva. Ben moaned around them as Callum added a third finger. He pulled them out with a pop, a string of saliva still atttached. He moved back down the bed and began to suck Ben's dick once again, this time pressing a finger up against his rim. Ben moaned and tipped his head back, a wave of pleasure rolling across him. Callum slid one finger inside of Ben and began to move it in time with his head movements. Ben moaned and lifted his hips up, pushing Callum's finger further inside. Callum added a second finger, scissoring them inside of Ben. Ben moaned, louder than before. As Callum added a third finger, curling them as he did so he hit Ben's g-spot. Ben moaned louder, begging Callum to repeat his motion. Callum could tell Ben was close and pulled his fingers out. Ben whined at the loss and Callum pulled his own underwear down. Callum began to coat his dick with lube. Ben whined "Callum. Just do it already." Callum grinned wickedly and pushed himself up against Ben's rim. He traced "Should I use a condom?" Ben shook his head desperately, grinding his hips against Callum in the hope of gaining friction. Callum smiled and began to slowly slide in, before slamming all the way in. Ben gasped, his eyes rolling back. He reached for his own dick as Callum pulled out and slammed back in again. Callum grabbed Ben's hands and held them above his head. He leaned right next to Ben's ear and said "I don't think so." As he slammed in once again. He captured Ben's lips in a kiss and they kissed sloppily, barely pausing to breathe. Callum continued the pace before Ben whispered "Move faster Callum." Callum smirked and nodded, pounding Ben into the mattress. Ben moaned blissfully as they kissed, once again nearing his climax. Callum continued to speed up, only increasing Ben's pleasure. With a shout Ben came, white liquid spurting across his and Callum's bodies. Upon hearing the noise his boyfriend made, Callum too reached the edge and with one final thrust he came inside of Ben. He pulled out and crawled down the bed, slowly licking his cum out of Ben. Ben moaned as he felt the movements of Callum's tongue. Callum withdrew and moved up to kiss Ben. Their tongues danced as they shared Callum's cum before drawing away and swallowing what was in their mouths. Ben smiled up at Callum and said "I love you Callum." Callum smiled back and gently traced "I love you too Ben." He took another swig of Ben's beer before they curled up together, Callum's head resting on Ben's crown and one arm wrapped tightly around him. Ben snuggled into his boyfriend and shut his eyes. They blissfully fell asleep, knowing that they were together once again and no one would ever manage to split them apart.


End file.
